


What You Want

by weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bitty, Beta/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jack Zimmermann, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/pseuds/weneedtotalkaboutsherlock
Summary: It was six months into the relationship that Eric realized he wasn't exactly dating a fellow beta.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who doesn't read a lot of omegaverse, it sure is a surprise to contribute my first work in this fandom as a Zimbits A/B/O. But when one spends a whole nap day-dreaming about a special 'alpha' dildo, one must write a fic about it...!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was six months into the relationship that Eric realized he wasn't exactly dating a fellow beta. There hadn't been any signs: Jack had been his normal self, if a bit awkward about sex at first, but Eric hadn't been much better and he wasn't the one with anxiety issues to start with. They relaxed quickly enough when they got to learn about each other's bodies, their likes, their dislikes. No, Eric hadn't seen it coming — goodness, Jack isn't even small. Sure, maybe not as big as he would be if one would consider proportions, but size isn't everything, _thank you very much_.

Eric is satisfied. Eric is in love. Eric is in love with a six-foot-tall hockey idiot who isn't answering his text messages and hasn't been for the past day or so.

He uses his key (he still can't believe he has one) to get into Jack's apartment, and pushes the door open as quietly as he can. Knowing Jack, he's probably fast asleep after the long roadie he just got back from, but Eric wants to check on him himself, after having called the man four times and not getting any answer.

He goes through the kitchen and tries to see if there's any sign of Jack being at home (nothing apart from a box of kleenexes, the one sticking out of the box ripped in the middle) before he hears a cry coming from the bedroom. His heart bounces in his chest. It takes him a moment to understand it's not a mid-orgasm moan, but a _pained_ one.

"Oh, honey," he says, entering the bedroom, "you could have told me you're si—"

He stops right in his tracks at the sight of Jack, naked on his bed, both feet planted against the duvet and three of his fingers stuck in his ass, his free hand pumping his dick. The scent in the room is strong, like musk, but nothing Eric recognizes — just Jack, only stronger.

Jack's eyes widen the moment he sees him. "Bits— fuck—"

Jack takes his hands away from himself, as if struck by an electric shock, and flings himself for cover, falling on the floor in the same movement.

Eric can't help but chuckle at that, as he goes around the bed. "Oh my god, Jack, are you all right?" His eyes settle on the bed, on top of which a towel is resting. It's soaked wet. "Honey, what's—" 

He doesn't finish his sentence before Jack's back on his feet, wrapping his arms around him. A second later, Eric's back is being pressed against the nearest wall, Jack's mouth on his.

"I want— I _need_ —" Jack pants, between open-mouth kisses.

Eric's heart skips a beat. Jack is never this forward with words during sex, only if Eric asks him. 

He drops his gaze down to Jack's cock. A single bead of precum swells at the angry-red tip. He's so hard it looks painful. "Tell me. Tell me what you want, baby."

Jack groans for an answer — that's closer to what Eric's used to — and drops his hands to Eric's crotch, one hand palming his growing erection (he's been hard since the moment he saw Jack displayed like _that_ on his bed), the other one trying to unzip him at the same time. Eric's zipper barely down an inch, Jack lets go in order to tug Eric's tee-shirt over his head. He can see the moment Jack realizes it means they'll have to stop kissing for a second.

Ridiculous man. 

Eric's chuckle transforms into a moan when Jack's mouth latches on his neck, at that irresistible spot that makes his knees tremble. He catches himself by throwing his arms around Jack's shoulders, just as Jack slips his hand down Eric's boxers, and it feels delectably warm and wet. Did he spill the lube on his bed or something? They've had pretty intense sex in the past, but Jack's never been this uncoordinated, this feverish.

" _Jack,_ " Eric moans.

His clothes are off ten seconds later, and he's not exactly sure how that happened, just that Jack is tugging him towards the bed. Jack's knees buckle when they hit the mattress. He sits down, slipping his hands over Eric's ass, giving his cheeks a possessive squeeze. 

Eric smirks and lifts one leg, feeling how the tips of Jack's fingers run down his crack, lightly, before settling on the small of his back. He quirks an eyebrow at him because it's been a while since they've done _that_ , but he's game if Jack's game.

Instead, Jack looks up, all blue eyes and pink, swollen lips, and says, "Fuck me."

And if _that_ doesn't go directly to his dick, lord. He finishes climbing on Jack's lap and ends up with his nose brushing against Jack's. "Yeah?"

They've done it before, a couple of times, but it's been a month or two. Jack's chest is heaving. "I— please—"

Eric surges forward, Jack's arms tugging him closer until their cocks are touching. Then, he un-plucks one of Eric's hands and guides it around him and down until Eric's fingers brush against his hole. It's wet. Very wet.

"Honey, that's a lot of lube."

For the first time since he fell from the bed, Jack looks embarrassed. "It's… not lube."

Eric gapes at him, and regrets it instantly — Jack falls back on the bed and buries his face in his hands. "Câlisse. _Câlisse_. Just go— I— fuck— you didn't sign up for this—"

"Oh, baby, don't…" He gently pries one hand from Jack's face and kisses his knuckles. "It's not like I signed a contract anyway." 

He goes for a bit of levity, but Jack only groans and looks away, so Eric leans down, fists his hand in Jack's hair, and kisses him.

A part of him understands, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it right now, because it doesn't make any sense with what he knows about Jack.

"I thought—" Jack pants, "I thought— It hasn't happened since I was seventeen— Oh God."

"We'll talk later, baby," Eric says, his lips on the corner of Jack's mouth. "Tell me what you need."

"Fuck me," Jack says, without restraint this time — he's laughing, even, eyes on the ceiling. "Fuck me, Bits, or I think I'll go crazy."

Eric kisses his temple. "You say it like it's a chore." He rolls on his side, away from Jack, and fumbles around the nightstand's drawer for a moment. "Where's the lube?"

Before he knows it, there are hands on his hips, turning him on his back, and a mouth closes on his cock. 

He gasps, tangling his fingers in Jack's hair, as he bobs his head a few times, nearly deep-throating him in his frenzy. "There, good to go," he says, lifting his head.

Eric chuckles. "Give me a moment, honey. How do you want me?"

Jack rolls on his front, before lifting himself on his knees, one of his hands biting down on the pillow. He's wet between the cheeks of his ass, and Eric watches as a bead of slick rolls off his balls to drip on the duvet. 

"Oh Lord, I ain't gonna last."

" _Bitty_."

"All right, all right." He positions himself behind Jack, a hand on his lower back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Bits," Jack groans. "I was this close to fist myself. I'll be fine."

He rolls his eyes. "Well, if you're _sure_."

He guides his cock until it brushes against Jack's hole. Jack is shivering under him, and not wanting to make the man suffer any longer, Eric pushes in.

He nearly comes on the spot.

Lord, Jack is _wet_. Like, unrecognizably wet. Eric slides in without difficulty, barely registering the fact that Jack has leaned on his elbows to bite down at the pillow.

He still has an inch to go, when Jack bucks back, and impales himself all the way on Eric.

He drops his forehead on Jack's shoulder. "Okay, _now_ you've got to give me a moment or this will be over in a second."

"Don't you dare," Jack growls, but Eric knows he's teasing.

Biting on his lower lip, Eric starts to move, in infinitesimal thrusts at first — more for his sake than for Jack's, even though he's still half-scared about hurting him somehow.

"You're so wet," he breathes out.

"Ah, sorry."

"No— no, I mean, I like it."

Jack makes a noise, and it sounds unsure, questioning. Eric can put two and two together. "You feel so fucking good, baby."

Jack groans, face mashed against the pillow but Eric swears he's smiling, even though he can't see. Gripping Jack's hips, Eric starts to thrust in deeper, and soon enough, he's fucking him in earnest.

It feels like a new experience — Jack, who is relatively quiet during sex, is groaning and whimpering as if he's seconds about to go off, and Eric's not even hitting on his prostate yet. It takes him another moment to find the right angle, and Jack's reaction is instant, as his hand flies to curl around his dick.

Eric slows down, a bit, and looks down between them, his gaze unable to choose between where his cock is stretching Jack's hole and his own, slick-wet thighs. His hand bites down on Jack's hip, as he thinks for a second, with a delirious chuckle, that he now understands the need for a towel.

"Ooooh, I'm gonna come," he pants. "Jack— are you— are you?"

Jack grunts something that may, or may not be affirmative. 

He tries to recite his favorite strawberry and rhubarb recipe in his head. Like, really, _really_ tries. " _Jack_." 

"C'mon, Bits, ah—"Jack cries out when Eric pulls out. "What the—"

"Ride me."

"What?" 

"Ride me," Eric insists, as he rolls on his back. 

Jack stares at him as if he's gone mad. "I'm going to squish you."

Silly, silly, lovely boy. He's half out of his mind and still checking in. "Oh my god, Jack, just _ride me and take what you want_." 

He doesn't have to be told twice (or, well, thrice), before Jack climbs on top of him, two strong thighs bracketing him, aligns himself with Eric's cock, and without ceremony, drops himself on his lap. Eric cries out, breath momentarily cut.

"Are you—" 

"I'm fine, Jack, more than fine, lord. Fuck me."

He plants his feet on the mattress, and it takes one small thrust up for Jack to take the lead. 

They've done that before, too, but it was kind of a _laced fingers_ and _looking deep into each other's eyes_ deal. Nothing like what they're having now. Eric can only hang on as Jack rides him _hard_ , bouncing on his lap as he jerks himself. His head is thrown back, exposing his neck, the bump of his Adam's apple, oh lord— it feels like an offering, all of Jack's body so shamelessly on display, not that Jack was ever ashamed, on the contrary, but he never _took_ quite like that.

"Jack!" 

He feels it in Jack first, how his muscles contract around his cock, twitching once, twice, thrice, a long whine on his lips, and finally, _finally_ , Eric lets himself go.

It's another minute before he can come back down again, Jack still writhing on his lap in the aftershocks.

Slowly, Eric comes on his elbows, and then higher, linking his arms around Jack's body, who finds his lips. It's not even a kiss, but they stay like that, slowly breathing against each other, until Jack asks, uneasy, "Did I…?" 

Eric chuckles. "You can squish me any time, baby."

Jack's thumb sweeps over his cheek and shows it to him. It's covered in semen. 

"Oh my god, _that's_ dirty." Was he really too out of it to notice Jack shooting up to his face? _That_ certainly did not happen before. 

"Sorry."

"Hmm, stop being so Canadian about it." He guides Jack's thumb to his mouth, and sucks on it, for good measure, which sucks away all the embarrassment from Jack's face in no time. He gets a quirked eyebrow and a smirk in response. "But now you're squishing me."

The moment he says it, there's a shake to Jack's shoulders, that wasn't there before. "Can you give me a minute? Before I move?"

"Yeah," Eric says, slowly. "All right."

"Thank you." Jack wraps his arms around his shoulders, and for a long while, Eric can't see his face. 

*

They talk, but only when the room turns dark and no one gets up to turn the lights on. 

"I'm sorry," Jack starts. 

"You sound a bit like a broken record, honey."

"S— aah, tabarnak."

Eric chuckles and turns on his side to face him. He links their fingers together and kisses his temple. There's a new towel under Jack, but it seems like the sex calmed his bodily reactions for a while.

He waits until Jack speaks again. He doesn't look embarrassed, anymore, which is as well. He's staring at the ceiling, though, and Eric can recognize a Captain Face when he sees one.

"I wanted to tell you. I never wanted to keep it away from you, but you were in Madison, and then I was starting preseason, and you were going back to school, and one thing led to another and—" 

"Here we are. I'm not mad at you, I'm just trying to understand." 

Jack takes a deep breath. "I first presented when I was sixteen. I freaked out a bit because the NHL being what it is, I thought I had lost my chances at going pro." 

Eric sighs, internally. He knows what Jack means: people can't see past stereotypes. Lord, the number of times he was flirted at by alphas who thought he was an omega on suppressants or something, only to turn him down the moment they learned the truth…

"After the overdose, I… I couldn't go into heat, anymore. I don't know why. The doctors said it was probably from the stress or my new medication. I think I broke myself. Or well, _thought_ ," he adds, bitterly. 

"Oh, honey."

"I didn't look like an omega, I didn't smell an omega, I couldn't go on heat like an omega, so why tell people? I thought I would go on living the rest of my life as a beta, and frankly, I liked it better that way." 

"What do you think happened today?" Eric asks.

Jack shrugs. "I'm not entirely sure. Could be my anxiety. Things have been going well in therapy, and I've changed meds, last month. Fuck, I don't know, the last time I had a heat was ten years ago. And here I come back from a roadie, feeling a bit weird, and the next thing I know I'm— well, you know." 

_Nearly fisting himself_ , as he put it earlier, Eric guesses. He hums and settles his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I swear I was going to tell you. It's just— _ten years_. I wasn't even thinking about it, anymore."

"Were you afraid of how I would react?"

"Ah." A pause. "I guess there was a bit of that, too." 

"Jack!" 

"I know. But like I've said, it's not something you've signed up for. I don't even _look_ —" 

He bats a hand at him, gasping. "You stop that. Shitty would hear you and say you're perpetuating hurtful gender stereotypes." He rolls on top of Jack, kissing him. "I love you, Jack, and if it takes two days of crazed sex per month to prove that to you, then I volunteer as tribute."

Jack rolls his eyes but kisses that smirk off Eric's face anyway.

"Unless," Eric says, "unless you would be better off with someone who can give you—" 

"No," Jack cuts in, wrapping his arms around Eric. "I don't want that. I never wanted to be in that type of relationship. It's just… not for me. _You_ 're for me."

Eric hums into the kiss. "I am. And you're 'for me', too." 

*

Life, surprisingly, doesn't change that much. Jack visits his doctor the following week, who agrees that the change of medication probably induced his heats again. He gets a prescription for suppressants on the same visit, which permits him to only go into heat once every three months, with the leverage of making it happen a bit sooner or later to avoid missing games.

Eric, in turn, makes a call to a few professors and coach Hall, with a good excuse to miss class and practice every once in a while.

It's been a few months since that first heat (with two others between now and then), and Eric's fully confident that Jack won't leave him for an alpha or anything. The sex is very, very satisfying, and Jack even caves and does a bit of delirious dirty talk here and there, which always has a direct effect on Eric. It's just that… Well, it's not like Jack's been complaining — far from it — but Eric knows some things are about biology more so than about Jack, who has a small problem with… coming during his heat, when Eric is inside him. And it's not like Eric doesn't try, either: last time, he pushed in one of his fingers alongside his dick, on Jack's demand, but then he couldn't really move as freely as he wanted to. At least, he stayed in afterward as long as he could, like he knows Jack likes.

No, he doesn't take it personally, but he knows things could be better for Jack, during his heats.

That's why, when they're all watching the Falcs against the Bruins one night at the Haus, and the team cheers as Jack has just hip-checked the Bruins' most hated player in the glass, he takes Shitty on the side and explains, in broad terms, what's troubling him.

Shitty, already aware of Jack's situation, nods along. "I've got you covered, bruh, don't worry."

*

He knows he's blushing hard as he enters Jack's apartment, the box stuck under his arm. He leaves it in the bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen, already planning out dinner for tonight. Jack's away for practice, and he's got a few hours before his heat starts, so Eric wants to be sure both of them are full before the celebrating starts. Lord knows that boy can wear him out, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He nearly bounces from anticipation one he hears Jack turning the key in the door, only to be greeted by strong arms curling around his shoulders, and a kiss that sweeps him off his feet. 

"Goodness, it started early, this time?" 

"No," Jack says, pressing their foreheads together. "Just happy to see you."

Eric laughs and kisses him again.

"C'mere, I've got something to show you," he says, hours later, as Jack has been growing more and more restless throughout dinner.

Jack quirks an eyebrow at the sight of the carton box in the bedroom.

"Got you a gift," Eric says. He can still remember choosing it online, embarrassed at himself as if the walls had eyes. It wasn't a cheap gift, too, but Jack keeps giving him stuff, and he knows it's something Jack would never buy for himself unless Eric asked him to. And he wanted it to be a bit of a surprise.

Slowly, Jack gets the scissors, and opens the box, only to retrieve another, smaller one from it. He turns it around, and brings the strap-on behind the plastic in full view.

"It's… a strap-on." 

"Yes."

Jack looks at him, confused. "But you already have a dick."

Eric laughs and kisses him on the cheek. "Okay, extender would be the correct term, but let's not call it that. Lord knows there's nothing wrong with my size but you are an insatiable man."

"I— Bitty, if I ever made you feel un—" 

"No, nothing like that. It's for both of us, really, I'm excited to try it out. Let me show you how it works because it's not _just_ an extender."

He takes the strap-on out of the box, and goodness, it's already huge as it is, Eric can't wait to see how it can get when… Okay, one thing at a time.

"So, there's an app," he shows Jack on his phone. "And you can adjust how big it's going to get on here. Now, when you stroke it… C'mon, give it a stroke." 

Jack stares at him, quizzically, but wraps his hand around the dildo, and strokes.

"Bittle." He sounds as if he's not sure what he's seeing is true. For good measure, he gives another stroke, and Eric sees it too: the base of the dildo expands slightly. "It has… It has a knot."

"I know!"

Jack is still looking confused, and it's adorable as hell. "I didn't know that's a _thing_."

"Me either, to be honest." It was wonderful news, when Shitty told him, because he now knows there are couples in his situation, and that they make it work. "So, it gets bigger as you stroke it, and once it feels pressure around it — when it gets inside you, I mean — it will enlarge to the setting you chose at the start, never bigger, and lock there for the amount of time you choose on the app beforehand."

It takes one look from Jack, and the next thing he knows, he's naked and wearing the strap-on.

They've chosen the smaller setting first, although Jack clearly said he would be able to manage the bigger ones but it's not like they don't have the time to test them all in order. It's even comfortable to wear, Eric notices, a nice pressure around his erection. He can't wait to get inside Jack, who's already thrusting two fingers in and out of his hole, waiting for him.

"All right," Eric says, kneeling on the bed. "How do you want me?" 

_In his mouth_ , is the right answer, because Jack is the biggest dork who sometimes feels guilty during his heats about taking and not giving back. Which isn't true at all, because it's not like Eric isn't enjoying it too, and they always end up trading messy blowjobs by the time Jack's heat is ending.

He chuckles because there's no way in hell he's going to feel this through the silicone, although the sight of it is always a welcome one, but when Jack takes him in his mouth down to the base of the dildo, Eric feels a distinct pulse around his cock.

"Oh," he gasps, and Jack looks up. He can't help but blush. "I felt that. I felt the knot… growing."

Jack smirks and comes on his knees to kiss him. He feels less frantic than during their first shared heat — which is normal, the doctors told them. "How do you want _me_?"

"On your knees, mister." Since he's choosing, and all.

Jack kisses him, once, nipping at his lower lip, before he turns to present his back and ass to Eric. Lord, he's dripping wet already. At least, they haven't forgotten the towel — last time had been a laundry disaster.

Jack looks back at him, a feverish frown on his face, and lifts one hand in direction of his ass, which Eric bats away. " _My_ turn."

Jack groans. "Don't tease."

"Me? I would never!"

Before Jack can reply, he leans in and nips at the left cheek of his ass with his teeth.

"Bits?" 

Eric hums, his lips trailing towards where Jack is warm and wet. He pries one cheek apart with his hand, and kisses him there, near his hole.

"Fuck, Bits."

He loves to be on the receiving end of this, even if he doesn't dare admit it, and he knows Jack likes it more than he can say, too. Good thing Eric has zero shame about being the one rimming because the reactions he gets are too lovely to miss. He truly loves the fact that last week, Jack was fucking him against the wall, and now he gets to do this to him.

He settles there, gently dragging his teeth on the glorious thing that is Jack's ass until he trades it for kisses and licks, circling his hole. 

"You're teasing," Jack grunts, and Eric obliges him since it's tough for Jack to be patient when he's in this state: he kisses the puckered skin of his hole, and with less-than-usual resistance, pushes his tongue in.

Jack pushes back, instantly, and nearly butts Eric off the bed. "Are you okay?" he manages to ask, as Eric, wheezing, braces himself with one hand on Jack's hip.

"Is this too much?"

"Aaah, no," Jack says; a clear lie. 

Eric rolls his eyes. There'll be time for rimming later. "On your back, honey. I want to see you."

Jack complies, turning on his back and letting his thighs fall open. It makes Eric's dick twitch, and he can't resist but to pull at the dildo, making it squeeze once more. 

"Are you actually going to put it in me, or am I going to watch you play with it all evening?" Jack chirps.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I won't see you complain when I stick my knot in you," he teases, and that shuts Jack up all right. It shuts him up so well that he wraps his legs around Eric's waist, his hands on the back of Eric's neck. 

He smirks at him, positions the head of the dildo, and slides an inch forward. 

Jack throws his head back — the dildo is bigger than Eric's cock combined with the finger they once tried adding, and it seems like Jack has finally met his match. "More," he says, and Eric thrusts in another inch.

Jack licks his lower lip. 

"It's an adjustment, baby, give yourself a minute."

It takes a couple more before Eric is fully in him but for the knot, the pressure of both Jack and the silicone around him makes him dizzy with arousal. Jack hasn't said a word, but his eyes are blown wide, and his mouth is half-open, staring at Eric like he's the eighth wonder of the world. It's something Eric gets occasionally, last time being when Jack came home to him singing Beyoncé in the middle of the living room, wearing only his Falcs jersey. Lord, he loves that boy so much it's nearly painful, sometimes.

He thrusts his hips forward, once — _pulse_ — and Jack's eyes widen even more. Eric plants both of his hands on the mattress and Jack's fingers curl around his wrist.

"You okay? You felt that too, uh?" Eric asks, in a whisper.

Jack's answer comes as a whine, first, and he clears his throat mid-through, his voice comically dropping an octave. "Mmmhuuu— _yeah_."

"Good," he says. He's not sure how long he can hold off.

He gets a slow, steady rhythm going, rolling his hips to get the most of that mind-dazzling _pulse_ every time he pushes in. He bites on his lip and drops his head to see how the knot is coming along. 

"Oh," he breathes out. "You're gonna feel this, baby."

Jack's panting is his only answer, but he doesn't care, because he's too lost for words as well as soon as he picks up the rhythm. Jack crosses his ankles together behind the small of his back, urging him on, as Eric thrusts — _pulse_ — and thrusts — _pulse —_ and thrusts _— pulse_...

He grabs Jack's ankle and lifts it to bring it over his shoulder. As soon as he does, he knows he's found the right angle, even if it's more difficult to gauge now, with the strap-on. He lifts Jack's other leg, nearly bending him in two as he finds better leverage to fuck into him.

"You want my knot, baby?" he asks, as Jack's fingers grab at strands of his hair. Eric is utterly, utterly lost in that blue gaze. "I'm gonna fill you up so good, you'll see."

He feels a bit silly saying that sort of stuff, but it's worth it for the kind of look Jack gives him as he blindly reaches for his dick. He's close. That's good news, he won't be able to hold on much longer.

"C'mon, Jack, baby—"

"Mark me," Jack breathes out.

His rhythm falters a bit. "Oh, Jack, you know I can't—" 

Jack's fist is flying over his cock, as he closes his eyes, beads of sweat gathering on his temples, his forehead. "I know. Just bite me. Anywhere. Fuck."

"When?"

" _Now_!"

He closes his mouth around the base of Jack's neck and bites down, hard enough for him to feel but not hard enough to draw blood. At the same time, his hips snap forward and the knot sinks into Jack's body, and if Eric thought Jack's orgasm was the strongest possible reaction he could tear out of him during that first heat, he is unprepared for the howl Jack makes when the knot locks in him, his cock shooting up strip after strip of come on his chest. The dildo's final pulse is all it takes to push Eric over the edge as well, as he cries out Jack's name, everything else lost to him.

When he calms down enough, he sinks into Jack's arms, both soft and strong around him. He feels the press of Jack's lips over the top of his head, and no words are needed for a while.

"You tell me if it's becoming uncomfortable," he says to Jack after a moment, when he realizes he's been kind of drooling on his chest (well, it's a nice chest to drool on). They've settled for the knot to stay in for five minutes at first, just to be careful, but they can always change the setting through the app. 

"I'm fine, Bits," Jack says, a dopey smile on his face when Eric looks up. "More than fine."

"I _knew_ I could hear purring," he chirps, only for Jack to pinch at his waist. "Hey!" he gasps. "No more when I'm still _in_ you."

They lapse into another silence. 

"Thank you," Jack says, eventually.

"Lord, anytime, honey. Anytime. Nearly makes me wish you'd get these more often." 

"Nearly," Jack chuckles.

They find sleep, sometime later, in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @wntt_aboutSH on twitter!


End file.
